Sacrifice
by CuRoSiTy14
Summary: What happens when max’s life becomes so terribly in danger that this might be the end. Will she realize how much she really loves fang and will he realize it to before it’s too late? But will meeting a special friend along the way complicate things!....
1. Kidnapped The Both Of Us!

**_A/N: Okay well this is my first maximum ride fanfic so don't be to harsh I also have one for twilight so if you like twilight you should check it out I'd really appreciate it. The idea just popped in my head so I decided I'd write it so here I am._**

**_Warning: My chapter well most likely be short but I will try and update extremely fast so hope that's o.k._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters except maybe the ones I create if I create one or two….Everything else belongs to the one and only creative James Patterson!!!!!_**

**_Summary: What happens when max's life becomes so terribly in danger that this might be the end. Will she realize how much she really loves fang and will he realize it to before it's too late? But will meeting a special friend along the way complicate things!?! Read and find out….Fax all the way!!! Rated T just in case._**

**_Title: Sacrifice_**

**_Chapter 1: Kidnapped, The Both Of Us._**

**MPOV(max point of view)**

How could this have happened it wasn't possible I couldn't be kidnapped not by them. I wouldn't let that happen again I would die before that happened. Then how did it happen?

_**Flashback**_

"_No Leave her alone that's my baby, my Angel get off her you bastard I swear if you don't let her go I'll kill all of you with my bear hands it will be complete torture you'll regret you were even born" I spat and screamed _

" _Now max calm down will let her go as soon as we have you locked down in custody knowing you want try and escape. This was the only way we knew to get you to go willingly but it seems you're still struggling and we can change that guys put the bracelet on her and toy with angel that should get her to shut it." The strange voice that's face was hidden by some metal armor or something. Maybe his face was so ugly he tried to hide it and protect it at the same time. What a coward._

"_No, No, No please I'll go just let her go and leave the rest of my family alone…"_

"_See Max now was that so hard. All right guys, let the little one go we don't need her and be careful with Maximum the boss will kill all of us if she's harmed." _

_**End of Flashback**_

It had been around a week since I was kidnapped I would have to guess and now I'm seating in this high tech looking hummer with this nut jobs who call themselves the good guys. Now how many times have I heard people who were after us say that before, I mean really. I laughed to myself and one guards looked at me. He looked very young maybe around my age and resembled Fang a little which hit really hard but the only reason he looked like Fang was because he had his beautiful same dark eyes as Fang but other than that he didn't resemble him at all. Which made me realize how much I missed my family and worried if they were safe and what they were planning. I knew my family well enough to know they were up to planning a rescue mission to save me. Which made me smile and then I was brought out of my thoughts by the same guy who had looked at me when I laughed before.

"Why are you so happy… there's no why we're going to get out of this" he said, which is what brought me out of my thoughts.

" What do you mean we" That's when I noticed he was in a bracelet just like mine and in chains that tied him to the wall of the hummer around his waist. Just like I was. " Oh I thought you were a guard I'm sorry I just noticed that your tied up just like me."

"It's okay but no I would rather die than be associated with them. All they care about is money and power and all I want is to be free and nothing to do with it. But you never did answer my question why are you so happy?"

"I'm not really I was just thinking about my family and how they're probably planning a rescue mission and will be rescuing me any time now. I never caught your name. What is it? Maybe we could help each other but only if I get to know you and trust you, I'm sure you understand"

" Oh I guess I forgot my name is Adam. What's your's?"

"Maximum but just call me Max" did I just tell this stranger my real name. Why did he seem so easy to talk to? Why was I telling him my actually name.

"Nice to meet you, Max. But do you have any idea why they want you because you look pretty normal to me because I no why I'm here."

"Well yes actually I do know why I'm here and even though I may look normal I'm not and can assure you that much, but first tell me why you're here?" for some reason I felt I could trust Adam. But I still hadn't decided if I wanted to tell him my secret I mean I had never told anyone before.

" Well like I said all they care about is power and money well you see I have powers. You see they kidnapped me years ago when I was about eight because that's when my powers first started to be noticed. Long story short I had feel off the slide and broke my arm but it healed itself immediately I was shocked and didn't know what or how it happened. So you see I have two powers one is that I can heal people and myself when I or they get hurt, obliviously, two I can also cause pain just like I can heal it but I refuse to use that power but that's a long story I don't want to talk about."

" Oh well that's interesting and I thought I was different and all I have is wings and an annoying voice in my head. So they kid napped you almost 6 years ago? Why haven't you tried to escape. I mean if you can cause pain."

" Wait you can fly? Now that's cool!! But yeah I was kidnapped around 6 to 7 years ago and like I said I refuse to use that power because of what happened…" he trailed off obliviously he really didn't want to talk about it so I didn't push it.

"What about your family? Do you have one I mean?"

"Yes actually I did have a family who loved me and didn't even care that I was different. My mom was the best person ever she actually was really religious, that's why my name is Adam you know after Adam and Eve in the bible. But she also was very kind you know the type that always had cookies and milk waiting when you got home and tucked you in at night. Here name was Maria Alice Sparks I loved her named because it seemed to fit her I mean it's a beautiful name and she was a beautiful person inside and out. But my dad actually died right after I was born so I never really got to know him that well. So it was really just my mom, my older sister Sophia and me. But don't get me wrong we were really happy with it just being the 3 of us. Sophia and I were actually really close see she was different like me, too because she could change the weather but only according to her mood. Unlike me she learned to control her power well enough that she could hide it and only use it when she wanted to. That's why she didn't get kidnapped, I like to that believe anyway. What about you, you said you had a family what are they like."

But I couldn't help but wonder why he used the word was when talking about his mother…. I could understand him using it for his dad but his mom.. Oh my gosh everything just clicked his mom had died but what happened…

" What happened to your mom" I asked cautiously

Then all of a sudden the door to the back of the hummer opened and we were blinded by the light shinning in…

**_A/N: Yes I know I'm evil but I've learned leaving edgy cliff hangers gets more reviews so that's what I did I left it with a cliffy, but plz don't hate me. _**

**_I hope you liked it plz tell me what you think, Good? Bad?. So please, please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue._**

_**Also I will not be offended by any criticism and will love all the praise I ****MAY**** get and appreciate it a lot. So thinks for reading and please review and tell me what you think. **_


	2. Important AN

**Important Info:**

**Okay I realize it's short and I was a mean writer leaving a cliffy but jeez some one could at least reviewed and if you didn't like it at least tell me… So im now getting worried that it's no good but my plot line that I have think is really awesome so could you please give it a chance!!~!! **

**And if you think it's to disastrous please tell me so I can just stop although hi would really love it if you guys would give it a chance I mean seriously I thought it would be great. **

**But if you do like it and review for me to continue her is a little info that is need more the basic and stuff like DOB's and the date that it set in also keep in mind I'm not going to spoil the next chapter so when in the name category and it say's new character to come it's talking about the new character to come in chapter 2. Okay hope that wasn't to confusing…**

*** = that I used decimals instead of writing out ½ and ¼ so sorry if that bug you but it was just more convenient!!~!!**

**So there it is just in case and trust me it's important but if you maximum ride fans don't like it I can always change it a little and make it with the twilight characters……**

**So please review and tell if it sucks butt or if it's pretty good or at least a good start but also I just want to tell you that it gets much better if you ant me to continue!!!~!!!**

**Thanks a bunch, *hoping you'll give it a chance***

**C14**

**Name:**

**Date of birth/ birthday**

**( keep in mind that max and fang made there's):**

**Current Age:**

**Maximum Ride **

**December 13****th ****,1992 **

**16.5 years old* **

**Fang**

**April 13****th**** , 1993**

**16.25 years old*(4 months younger than max)**

**Adam Sparks**

**December 18****th****, 1994**

**14.5 years old***

**New character to come**

**December 16****th, 1993**

**15.5 years old***


	3. The Mysterious Person

**Okay well from what I got a few people liked it and that's enough for me but also far warning I had to redo the very beginning of this chapter b/c my zip drive had it up there and I completely lost it. No I take that back I seriously think it ran away it's like no were to be found.**

**Disclaimer I don't own James Patterson's character's I just write the story using his characters and adding a few of my own!!~!!**

**Warning: most of my chapters will be short but I do promise to try and update at least once or twice a week!!~!! So fair warning!!~!!**

**I would also like to think the few reviewers who did review and inspired me to continue so thanks a bunch to O_rangeduck23, and Sweet-Bubbly-Girl. _So thanks abunch you two and please review again and also i wouldn't mind some new reviewers too. **

**Title: Sacrifice **

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Person**

**APOV( Adam's Point Of View): **

I couldn't see anything , the bright sunlight blinded me just as, I'm sure, it did to Max. The only thing I could make out was a humanly shaped figure thrown in and chained up, just like Max and I. Finally they slammed the door shut again. As soon as my eye's adjusted the person I saw shocked me. I never thought I'd see her ever again and was sure she would never be caught, especially since she had such good control over her power. Something had to have gone wrong for her to lose her control or… she planned to get caught. But why? Their she was although she looked much older and more mature, know it was her. She still had that same bleach blond hair and her sparkling blue eyes, that's how I was sure it was her she also looked a lot like mom… Then she turned in my direction and gasped…

"So-Sophia" I stuttered

" A-Adam is that really you"

She said shocked obviously thinking I was dead from the accident. I don't know why they called it that it was no accident and yes I would know because I'm what made it not such an accident.

" Yeah Soph, is it really you?"

It was a stupid question but I still didn't believe that she was her. Don't get me wrong I love my sister just I didn't want our reunion to be in this type of situation. I was the only one she ever aloud to call her Soph. She hated it when someone else would try and call her that. She would like completely flip out on them, I have to admit sometimes it was actually funny. It really didn't bother her that I called her that I guess was because I'd always called her that ever since I started talking…

"Adam what happened I thought you were d-dead. I mean I went to yours and mom's funeral and everything." She said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah it's really me he in the flesh" I said halfheartedly trying to cheer her up from the sad subject.

" Wait did you just say my funeral I mean I know they had mom's body for evidence but they didn't have mine. So how could you have funeral for me with no real evidence that I didn't get away alive. Because if they actually had the evidence I wouldn't be here right now I'd be with mom were ever she is, which I'm sure is probably a whole lot better than this dump of a hummer!"

I know I shouldn't have said that I wish I was dead but it's the truth and I'd be with mom and wouldn't be going through all this but then again I wouldn't be able to help Sophia if that was the case now would I?

"It was closed casket, they said the accident was to horrible and you were to disoriented for an open casket. I guess that was just some lame excuse so their wouldn't be any questions about their not being a body in your casket. Oh my gosh it makes perfect since that's why the casket was locked when I tried to open it to see if you were really in their because I really couldn't believe it. All along there had been no body it was just a set up." She Finished her rant going off into deep thought.

" Obliviously because I'm her in the flesh me myself and I, Adam Anthony Sparks." I said trying my best to break her trance and of course it worked.

" Adam it's really you!?! Oh My Gosh I've missed you so much. How are you? Have they hurt you? I swear I'll kill them even if they just looked at you the wrong way…."

She suddenly stopped her rambling and turned toward max after hearing her shift her feet trying to get as comfortable as possible. Then she turned back to look at me with a confused expression on her face. So I decided that it would probably be best if I quickly explain she becomes very rude and questioning max like crazy. Hey What can I say my sister is very protective over me.

Oh I almost forgot. Sophia this is Maximum. Max this is my sister I told you about Sophia. Sophia, Maximum was kidnapped as well don't worry she's nice and on our side she hates these guys worse then you hate spiders. Were sort of friends although we only just started talking a few hours before well you arrived. She actually thought I was one of them until she noticed my chains and handcuffs." I said in a rush.

" Nice to meet you Sophia. But please call me max everyone calls me that." She said trying her best to be polite although I knew that politeness really wasn't in her nature.

" Well hey max, nice to meet you to unfortunately it has to be in this situation."

Giving up the evil act seeing she's a friend and could potentially help us. Also she was trying to ignore the way max's voice was kind of sketchy. Although I just meet max I sort of understood her at times like this. And why she acted the way she did. Sophia was back to being her usually cheery self well as cheery as you can get in our situation. I used to hate the way she was always so happy but then again she didn't take any b.s. either, but right now I'm so grateful to her it because I hadn't seen her in like forever. Which brought me back to my first question. Why was she her?

" Umm… Soph Why exactly are you here?" I said feeling bad that she had probably planned to get herself kidnapped so she could save me. Which would make me feel horribly guilty because there was no saving me but I decided not to tell her that so I wouldn't rain on her parade. because to me I didn't want her to even feel a centimeter of the way I feel like I already do alone-lost-sad(okay depressed I just hate that word)- guilty(because it's my fault I'm alone)-ashamed-frustrated-angry at just about everyone including myself-and in a way I kind of already feel dead inside in a way.**(A/N: Well be explained later kind of a foreshadowing, I guess.) **So you tell me would you would you want your older sister to feel as miserable as you did at this point. I don't think so and even if somebody would 1st your stupid and then 2nd I'm not you and I would rather die 1st. That is why my perspective is changing with only one plan in mind and that is to insure we escape so I can protect her from this misery.

" It's a really long story, Adam. That I don't want to talk about right now. Can it at least wait tell I get a little rest because I'm really exhausted."

"Sure but I must warn although you've probably already realized these aren't the most comfortable sleeping accommodations."

" That's okay I kind of figured but I don't think it really matters how uncomfortable I am because I'm probably equally exhausted if not more. It was a really long day, you know."

I didn't know but I decided it was okay to wait tell morning, because she really did look exhausted, so I didn't push it. With me not knowing what really had happened only mad me feel even more guilty because I wasn't there to protect her like I should have been. And just imaging what they put her through was enough to make me feel horrible because I knew what they had put me through and from what Max looked like they had hurt her in some kind of unimaginable pain. Max looked like she had been crying for days and she probably had. Which only made me feel even worse that I wasn't able to protect Sophia they way mo always tried to protect us. Although Sophia was my older sister I still felt it was my responsibility t o protect her no matter what, especially after what had happen to mom just because of my stupid ability's ……

**So sorry if it's a little short but like I said I gave everyone a fair warning.**

**But also please don't kill me for the little cliffy I left also you want really get to know what happened to Adam and Sophia's mom until later chapters not the next, sorry.**

**So please review and tell me what you think!!~!! Remember the more reviews the faster I update.**

**So please take the honor of pressing that shiny green button and reviewing even if it's just a simple :)**** !!~!! ( and yes I know I'm crazy but guess what I'm crazy cool!!!~!!! LoL)**


End file.
